The Married Lives of My KnB Pairings
by Aikawa-L801
Summary: A series of stories telling the daily lives of my Kuroko no Basuke's pairings if they were married based on my imagination. More warnings and pairings can be found inside. BL/Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Main pairings: Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami, Murasakibara/Akashi, Midorima/Takao.
1. Chapter 1: New Year's Eve Part I

Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami.**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, OOC. Umm... is AU included?**

Comment: **Hiya everyone! Finally, I'm making another comeback with this fic after my last KiKuro fic! As you can see, this fic is going to be a chaptered fic... I'm not sure whether this will be too long or not. Since this is the first time I'm writing a chaptered fic for ffnet, I'm very nervous of the outcome. I really hope that I won't abandon this before it finishes... I'll try my best!**

**Just like the title suggests, this fic contains the married life of my favourite pairings just like how I imagine they would be... So you can expect the OOC-ness and some manipulation of facts. I think there will be no real major plot in this story. To be safe, I put this fic as rated T.**

**I will update the story at a slow pace, probably once a week. I'm very sorry for this. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading this fic. Please pardon me for any mistakes in my grammar.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

It was New Year's eve.

Kise was walking along the wide corridor in a seven floor apartment building where he lived, at the fifth floor. He had just finished his photoshoot for a new fashion magazine that would be released within next month as it was a new-year edition, and currently was on his way to his home, carrying a small, brown paper bag.

Kise stopped at the front of a white door. Next to the door was a mailbox hole, with a written plate name on top of it. The plate name read: Kise, in Kanji form. Kise took out his apartment key out from his pocket, then unlocking the door.

He entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off his shoes, exchanging them with his yellow slippers. While he was about to put his shoes on the shoes rack, a gentle voice greeted him from behind.

"Welcome home, Ryouta-kun."

Kise's lips instantly made a small curve. He quickly turned to his back, and his smile became even wider. There, before him, was a young man who was smaller than him, wearing a yellow apron which covered his front clothes until his knees. A young man who never failed to make Kise's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm home, Tetsuya-cchi," Kise replied, slowly made his way to hug Kuroko. When Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko, he suddenly remembered the paper bag he carried with his right hand.

"By the way, Tetsuya-cchi, I bought a cake for tonight's dessert," Kise said, releasing his right arm to show the small bag, while keeping the other one firm on Kuroko's slim waist. "It's vanilla flavoured, so I hope you will like it."

"Let's go to the kitchen then," Kuroko said, taking the bag from Kise and freeing himself from the hug.

"Aww, don't I get a kiss as a reward?" Kise faked a pout in a playful manner.

"No." Kuroko flatly replied, before making his way to the kitchen.

"So mean!" Kise exclaimed, following Kuroko from behind. "Tetsuya-cchi, wait! Tetsuya-cchiii!"

Kise's cry was ignored.

**[Aomine x Kagami]**

Aomine lied on the long sofa in the living room, one of his arms on his face, covering some parts around his eyes and forehead. He had just returned from his workplace few minutes ago, and he was exhausted.

He closed his eyes. Not long after, he could hear sounds of door closed and something rustling. Finally, he was home, huh... Aomine thought.

Kagami was on his way to the kitchen, planning to bring all the things he bought during his grocery shopping to the room and use some to cook for the dinner, while the other would be put to the refrigerator and food storage board for the future meals. His walk came to an abrupt when he was passing the living room, seeing a silhouette of a figure on the sofa from the corner of his eyes.

It was Aomine, who was taking a nap for a while. A smile appeared on Kagami's lips, his eyes looked at Aomine lovingly.

'He must have been really tired,' Kagami thought.

Kagami continued walking towards his destination, placing all the plastic bags he had brought from the supermarket on the table. He quickly headed to the bedroom where Aomine and he shared, to the wardrobe where he put the extra blankets inside it. Kagami grabbed the light blue blanket which was placed on top of all the extra blankets, closed the wardrobe, then headed back to where Aomine was.

Aomine, who was still closing his eyes, suddenly felt his body being covered by something warm. His body stirred, slowly waking up from his nap.

"Hn...?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Aomine opened his eyes, raising his body up in a sitting position. The blanket fell on his lap, which made him realise that Kagami had rest the blanket on him while he was sleeping.

"What is this, Taiga? You should have woken me instead of putting that on me, y'know."

"You looked very tired. I thought I should let you sleep until the dinner's ready."

"Wake me up when the dinner's ready, then. I'm going to continue my nap," Aomine said, grabbing the blanket to cover his upper body as he lied back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

Kagami let out a smile. He, who had been kneeling next to Aomine since he lied down the blanket on him, reached out to touch Aomine's hair. Kagami stroked Aomine's hair with affection, before he leaned towards and kissed Aomine on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Daiki."

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

"Tetsuya-cchi," Kise called. "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

Kuroko was washing the dishes at the kitchen sink when Kise said it. Both of them had finished their dinner earlier, which explained the reason Kuroko washed the dishes. Kuroko made no sign of him hearing what Kise had just said, and it made Kise contemplating either to repeat himself or just wait for Kuroko's reply.

"Ryouta-kun, do you forget that we will be holding a new year party at Akashi-kun's place?" Kuroko suddenly asked, still doing the dishes.

Kise slapped his forehead. "I completely forgot about that!"

"Man, I was really hoping to go on a date with Tetsuya-cchi..." Kise sighed, his shoulders slumped down. "Can't we escape the party?"

"Well, I don't mind that... But I also don't want to be the subject of Akashi-kun's wrath."

Kise cringed at the mention of Akashi's wrath. He certainly didn't want to be on Akashi's bad side too, after all, who knows what he would do when he is angry... Kise refused to think the possibilities.

Unexpectedly, Kise's phone rang in his pocket. He took out his phone, and saw a notification of receiving a new message. Kise opened the message.

He dropped his phone as he shivered in fear upon reading the content.

~To Be Continued~

Author's note:

**So, how was it? I hope the first chapter is okay... Anyway, if you are wondering, the pairings in this story are not just Kikuro and Aokaga only. Instead there are more such as Midotaka, Muraaka... I will state them if they appear at certain chapters.**

**Anyway, is there anyone willing to suggest what kind of jobs they should have? Especially Aomine and Kagami. I have no problems with Kise and Kuroko... I have thought of making Aomine as a policeman, based on the trivia... But then, I thought of this: Is Aomine willing to do the job? A professional basketball player is okay but... Since I'm not sure of their way of living, I wonder if Aomine would be frequently leaving Kagami alone?**

**About Kagami... I knew in trivia, his alternate job would be a fireman. But I don't think Aomine will want that, hahahaha. I have thought him as cooking teacher, basketball coach but I'm not sure yet. Well, both of them could become professional basketball players but... I don't know.**

**If you want to suggest any jobs for Aomine and Kagami, feel free to do so. I will approach you if I find the job interesting and suits them.**

**You can also give a suggestion for other characters' job as well.**

**Thank you for taking your time reading this fic of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Year's Eve part II

Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko, Murasakibara/Akashi, Midorima/Takao.**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, yaoi, OOC, implied lime.**

Comment: **Well, finally! The second chapter of this fic is up! This fic is beta-ed by me, so if there is any mistakes went unnoticed by me, please point out to me! **

**Anyway, a great thank you to **anis . dayah . 3 **and **kuroshiro.19 **for the wonderful suggestion! I have decided to use **anis . dayah . 3**'s and **kuroshiro.19**'s combined suggestion for Kagami. Yet, Aomine is still undecided... I'm still not pretty sure about him. Also, not forget to thank you to **youllbeinmyheart1997 **for being the first reviewer.**

**Until I'm sure what Aomine's job would be, you are free to suggest a job for him in this fic. Also, the flow in this fic is a bit slow... Please bear with me until the end.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

**[Murasakibara x Akashi]**

At the Akashi's Mansion, in one of the luxurious bedroom found in the mansion, Akashi was resting on his king-sized bed, working his fingers on his phone. When he was finished, he clicked the lock button, a small smile on his lips.

"Sei-chin, you are smiling."

A voice suddenly filled the usually silent room. Akashi turned his head to the owner of the voice, and his smile immediately widen a little bit, his gaze became gentle with affection gleaming in those orbs.

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara closed the door he had previously opened. Earlier, he had gone to the kitchen, asking the cook to make him some delicious snacks. He also ordered the maids and butlers, whoever willing to bring the snacks later to his—ahem, Akashi's and his bedroom. When he returned to the bedroom, as he opened the door, he saw Akashi smiled while facing his phone. Somehow, Murasakibara felt irritated to whoever person that made his Sei-chin smile, aside from himself.

"Who are you exchanging messages with?" Murasakibara asked, walking towards the bed. When he reached near Akashi, he wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist, snuggling against his belly.

"I'm just sending everyone a reminder for tommorow's party," Akashi replied, softly caressing Murasakibara's hair.

The room was silent again, prior to few knocks on their bedroom door which came several minutes after. A faint, male voice could be heard behind the door.

"Atsushi-sama, your snacks are here."

Akashi looked down at Murasakibara, who was still burying his head on Akashi's belly. " Come in," Akashi replied.

The butler entered the room, pushing along a gold-plated tea cart with snacks Murasakibara had ordered on it to the side of the bed, which was near to where Murasakibara and Akashi rest. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Atsushi-sama, Seijuurou-sama," the butler, with his stoic face, bowed slightly.

"You may go now," Akashi ordered. The butler nodded, then went outside.

Murasakibara, smelling the aroma of the freshly cooked snacks, detached himself from Akashi and reached out for one of the snacks; the butter cookies. Akashi heaved a sigh.

"Atsushi, didn't I tell you to cut a little bit on your snacks obsession? You should eat more healthy food."

"I just can't help it. Snacks are delicious, more than anything." Murasakibara retorted, holding a cookie near his open mouth. "Besides to me, snacks are healthy."

"They are not," Akashi sighed, pressing his right palm on his forehead as if he was trying to hold the headache that was about to come.

Suddenly, Murasakibara stopped eating his cookies and appeared to be deep in thought. "Hmm... But if snacks were to compare with Sei-chin... Sei-chin is definitely better. Especially the milk... or is it juice?"

If Akashi was drinking any liquid right now, he would have spurt all out of his mouth already. Worst, his face was all red, rivaling his hair colour.

Damn Atsushi, for knowing a way to make him speechless.

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

"Uwaaaaa!"

Kuroko turned to his back. What was wrong with Kise, scream—umph. Kise unexpectedly hugged Kuroko as soon as he turned around to face him. Kise's arms were wrapping his neck and shoulders too tight.

"Ryouta-kun, I can't breathe," Kuroko said, trying to loosen Kise's hold a bit.

"Uwaaaa!" Kise cried, his body was trembling. "Akashi-cchi is scary!"

"Akashi-kun sent you a message?" Kise nodded, which Kuroko could feel the movement on his shoulder. "What did he say?"

Kise just shook his head, pointing his fingers at his phone on the table. An imaginary sweat drop appeared on the side of Kuroko's forehead. Just exactly what did Akashi write until he made Kise like this...?

It wasn't that bad, was it? Perhaps, it was just Kise who reacted outrageously dramatic... He was Kise, after all.

Kuroko took a slow step forwards, with Kise clinging onto him. He grabbed Kise's phone and unlocked it, then he read the message content.

Kuroko closed the message tab, locked the phone and put it back on the table. He looked at Kise, who still refused to let him go and pressed his face further on Kuroko's nape, trembling. Kuroko wrapped one of his arms around Kise, patting his back gently, while the other hand on his hair, caressing the golden locks lovingly.

"Shush, it's alright Ryouta-kun..."

While Kuroko was taking his time to comfort his trembling Ryouta-kun, Akashi's message suddenly appeared on his mind. Kuroko sighed.

"Ryouta-kun, since we cannot go on our date tomorrow," Kuroko said, trying to catch Kise's attention. "Why don't we go the next day instead?"

A pair of imaginary dog ears appeared in the midst of Kise's hair, perking up after hearing Kuroko's suggestion.

"Really?!" Kise asked, his voice was loud and filled with excitement and hope. Kuroko nodded as a confirmation, which was replied with a tight hug by Kise.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-cchi!" Kise exclaimed, feeling elated. "I can't wait for the day after tomorrow!"

Kuroko let out a smile at seeing how happy Kise was. He tightly grabbed Kise's shirt at the back side, hiding his face on Kise's broad shoulder.

Mission succeed.

**[Midorima x Takao]**

While at Midorima's place, in the main bedroom, Takao was sitting on the double bed he shared with Midorima, adjusting his pillow before resting his head on it. On the other hand, Midorima just went out from the bathroom, fully dressed with his pajama and currently working his hands on his wet hair with a towel.

Then, Midorima's phone vibrated on the night stand next to his side of the bed. Midorima took the phone. He immediately shuddered upon reading the content, which didn't went unnoticed by Takao.

"Err—Shin-chan? Are you okay?"

"Kazunari," Midorima called. "Tomorrow you have day-off, isn't it?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"We'll be going to Akashi's Mansion tomorrow, no objection." Midorima said flatly, putting his phone down and hung the towel on the hooker next to the bathroom door. He then went back to the bed, placing his glasses next to his phone on the night stand, then lied his body on the bed.

"Alright then. It's not like we have somewhere to go tomorrow," Takao said, closing the distance between Midorima and him as he lied his head on Midorima's chest, with the latter instantly spread his arm to give the former space, his hand touching Takao's hair. "Though I was hoping to spend time doing naughty things with you..."

Takao's eyes were clouded with lust. He tilted his head upwards, staring at Midorima's eyes which in turn, Midorima replied his stare. With a nod, Midorima raised his body up, hovering with his hands on both Takao's sides. He took a look at Takao underneath him, before he went down to capture those sexy lips of Takao.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
